Powers Reborn
by Musicman2013
Summary: Starts on the summer after CoS. The souls of Elsa and Eldrid have been reincarnated in to the forms of one Hermione Jean Granger and one Harry James Potter. On Harry's 13th birthday, the powers of the two souls reveal themselves. H/Hr pairing, no bashing, and the Dursley's are more lenient to Harry.
1. Fire Reborn

**This idea has tossed around in my head for a bit ever since TheStanfordExperiment's OC Ignus series in the Frozen section of Fanfiction (If you guys haven't read any of them I say you should do so). I will not be using his OC, he has had enough people using it and ruining his amazing character. I will be using my own.**

**This takes place in the summer after Harry's 2nd year (Chamber of Secrets), Both of the souls of Elsa and Eldrid have been reincarnated into the souls of a one Hermione Jean Granger and one Harrison James Potter. The powers of the two reincarnated souls do not show until Harry's 13th birthday. H/Hr pairing, No bashing, there will be a bit of alternate reality with Peter being caught and Sirius becoming innocent. Also, the Dursleys will be more lenient with Harry.**

**I don't own either of Harry Potter or Frozen. Only Eldrid, my OC.**

* * *

_Harry's POV_

Most days at the house of my relatives has been oddly quiet. Other than the occasional verbal abuse, there has been no abuse in the physical department. All three of my relatives have been calm after I came back to this house with a sense of dread hanging on my head (again), we only said the occasional hello and nothing else. I don't mind really, it's just that I have this feeling that something completely out of the ordinary will be heading my way.

The letters that have gone on between me, Hermione and Ron have gone through along with the replies, because unlike last summer, Uncle Vernon allowed me to use Hedwig, but only under the condition that I keep her in my room. Ron has had a good time with his family along with Hermione. The only difference in the letters that I write to my friends is that when I write to Hermione, I have to be careful what I write to her. Ever since I was taken from the canceled Quidditch game to hospital wing that day to see a petrified Hermione Granger, my heart has yearned to tell her how I feel. But unfortunately my brain went into a overdrive of questions that make me take a step back from doing so. In short, I believe I am in love with The-Brightest-Witch-of-our-Age, but I am too scared to break the friendship that we have had for the past two years.

Right now it is my 13th Birthday. And for some reason on this particular day, a random fever decided to pop up. I told my relatives about it and will be up in my room just so they don't get it as well, to which they were grateful for. It only seem logical seeing as though they let me at least a tiny bit of their family.

After being in my room for over two hours I kept feeling more and more groggy and tired. I closed my eyes and took a nap.

* * *

Although most of my dreams have involved the death of my parents, and following their death comes the pain of Voldemort's curse being cast on me and the pain of the lightning bolt scar being cut on the left side of my forehead. This dream however, did not involve any of that.

I wake up in my dream state in the setting of a castle. But the main difference between this castle and a castle like Hogwarts, is that this castle was made with what appeared to be solid smooth ice. But despite the usual coldness of ice, it did not bother me at all. From where I stand, I see that I am standing in a ballroom. After making a full 360 degree look of the room, I find that I am not alone.

Another man is standing in the doorway of the ballroom. He was dressed up in a hood and cloak. He had stunningly bright amber-colored eyes, black neck length hair with a red tinge at the edge, and a full beard. His arms are crossed and his feet stood shoulder length apart. In the fear that he means me harm (After learning the true identity of who Tom Marvolo Riddle really is, I have to take no chances), I raise my arms in defense.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I ask.

The man raises his arms in a surrender, meaning that he means no harm, "Easy, I'm not here to harm you."

"I've had a pretty bad school year so don't expect try to think that wouldn't want to be a cautious."

"I wouldn't think so either, what with having to fight a basilisk and a man by the name of . . ." He put his hand to his chin, trying to think of a name, "Voldemort I believe it was?"

I look at him with wide eyes, "How in god's name do you know that?" I say while drop my arms.

He smirks while saying, "I know about your story more than you think." He then starts walking over to me, "But I am forgetting my manners. My name is Eldrid." He sticks out his hand for me to shake.

"Harry Potter." I take the hand with a little skepticism.

"Now you are probably wondering why you are here and why I am as well? Eh?"

"Well those usually are the questions that go to the forefront of the mind when you are dream sent to a place like this."

He leads me out of the hall and through the castle telling the story of certain man, Him. The story tells about how he was driven out of his house by way of a crazed cult and into the life of a man on the run. Then the story turns into where he is found by two women and a man who took him in. One of the women had a very pale complexion with platinum blonde hair in a loosened french braid and eyes as blue as the ice in the castle. The other women was a tad shorter than the previous woman with strawberry blonde hair in two braids with a the face of complete cuteness that could overthrow a puppy. And finally the man was one of a mountain man with unkempt blonde hair and brown eyes. From what Eldrid told me, the beautiful platinum blonde is named Elsa, the utterly cute strawberry blonde is here sister Anna, and the burly blonde is Anna's husband named Kristoff. When he came to the kingdom of Arendelle that the three ruled over, he was brought in as family. Along the way, he fell in love with Elsa. Then three months later, they were happily married.

"This is an amazing story, Eldrid. But what exactly does this pertain to me?"

"Because two of the four people had special talent of controlling two of the elements of the world. And one of the souls of these two was reborn in to the body of a child." Eldrid explained.

"Who is this person?"

"To find this person, what I need you to do is to hold out your hand palm up." Still being a little skeptical, I followed his instructions, "Now what I want you to do is to focus a certain force within you that feels both hot and comfortably warm, and let that power flow through you and to your palm." I found the power that he described and took a line of it to my hand.

After a few seconds of waiting, the last thing I was expecting was my palm to shoot out a small jet of flame. I stared at the flame in amazement and realization, "Me?!"

Eldrid, in response, just simply nodded his head.

"Who was the one of the four that had this?"

"The person that had this . . ." Eldrid held up his hand and the same fire was coming off his hand like mine, "Is me."

I severed the connection to my hand and put the tips of fingers to my temples, "This is a lot to take in."

"I understand, when I realized that I was born with this power. It took me an entire week to come to terms with this responsibility." While he says this he comes over to me and puts a hand on my shoulder, "But you don't have to worry about losing control on this power, because in the span of three weeks I will teach you how to tame the flame within you."

I look up to him into his eyes and saw the most familiar thing in them.

Me.

"I would like that." I replied.

"Alright then."

For the next half hour, Eldrid taught me how keep the lid down on my emotions which was a major factor to my powers. He taught me this by way of meditation. He told me that I should find a place of peace and quiet and run through the meditation process for a full 30 minutes a day to keep my emotions at bay. He also taught me other ways on how to summon the flames to my hand, there are quiet a lot.

At the end of the lesson he tells me that I am about to wake up, "And one more thing that you should know. I am not the only one who has been reincarnated to this lifetime. You will find another one that is both similar and different from you."

"How will I know this person by?"

"She will be near by when you feel the sensation of a chill going down your spine. When you feel it, find the woman who has pure white platinum blonde hair, skin as white as porcelain, and eyes the color of this ice." He gestures to the blue ice of the ballroom we are in.

"Thank you for the lesson. Is it okay if I show my best friends this when I see them?"

"You may. But to everyone else, you must keep it under wraps. Even though this is magic, people will take it the wrong way. I also suggest that you go to Gringotts and ask to the goblins to show you the vault of the Snow Queen and The Fire King."

I nodded to his orders. And then Eldrid and the castle of ice faded from my vision.

* * *

I woke up, feeling oddly refreshed, to see the all too familiar ceiling of my bedroom. I sat up and saw on the clock on my bed stand that I slept for only twenty minutes. The thing that freaked me out the most though was my vision. When I woke up I saw that I was able to see the paint of the my room as clear as crystal. Thinking that I just stupidly left my glasses on, I reached up to the bridge of my nose to feel for the usual strip of metal, only to find the flesh covered piece of cartilage on my face.

I stood up and walked over to the bathroom to get a good look at my self. The realization of having 20/20 vision with out the help of my glasses was a bit shocking, but the person I saw as in the mirror was the thing that took the cake. My hair was now tinged with red at the ends, and my eyes were now a bright amber. I had become a thirteen year old version of Eldrid.

To test this theory a bit further, I held out my hand then found the hot yet comfortably warm force in me, drew out a line to my palm. As I expected, the familiar small jet of flame came from my hand. To this, I relaxed a bit.

Now all I need to do is find the reincarnation of Elsa. With this statement, there is only question that will be bouncing in my skull.

_Who is she?_

* * *

**There is Chapter One.**

**The next chapter is going to be told in a different POV.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this and will please Favorite, Follow, and Review it.**


	2. Ice Reborn

**This Chapter is going to be in a somewhat similar style as the first. Only this time, the POV is going to be from a certain bookworm of the HP series. So if you don't like Chapters that are going to be similar to the previous one, then this is not for you.**

* * *

_Hermione POV_

So far nothing spectacular has happened at my house. The biggest events that happen in my life seem to start when I am at Hogwarts. My first year involved nearly being impaled by a mountain troll, surviving a devil's snare, and being a piece to a near death game of chess. Second year involved a petrified Mrs. Norris (Flitch's cat) hanging from her tail next to blood written words, accidentally turning myself into a cat via polyjuice potion, and have myself become petrified. While I was in my petrified state, I did feel Harry's hand stroke mine, through that contact I felt a warm sensation go up my arm, almost like it wanted Harry to just have his hand latch on with mine. From then on I knew. I knew I had fallen in love with The-Boy-Who-Lived.

The letter that went on between me, Harry and Ron were always a nice to receive. Writing to Ron is the easy part, writing to Harry is part that I always have trouble with. Whenever I write to him what was going on with my life, flashes of love went through my eyes thanks to my heart. I wanted to put my true feelings on the paper ment for him, but my over reactive brain shoved one single question on to me that made me from doing it.

_What if he doesn't feel the way I do?_

Anyway, today was a day that made me feel very happy, it's Harry's birthday. So right then and there I wanted to write him how I feel. The question popped into my head as usual, but this time I made a statement against it. If he doesn't feel the same way I'll just move on.

Just as I started grab the quill to write the letter, I suddenly felt extremely cold. Like I was just forcefully shoved into a meat freezer while not wearing anything to protect against it. After an hour of severe shaking while lying on my bed under covers to try to get warm and feeling like I was going into hypothermia. My eyes drooped down and I went to sleep.

* * *

Most of the time when I sleep, dream are seldom seen. But for this dream, it only feels like I have only been transported to another place.

The place I've been sent to appears to be like an entrance to a majestic castle. Two sets of stair that connect in a curve that leads up to the next floor, a beautiful fountain in the inside of the curve, and pillars that stretched so high to the ceiling. The main thing that made all of this so breath-taking is what the place is made entirely out of . . . ice. When I made this discovery, I thought I would shrivel up again into hypothermia. But then I realized that I had stood there for several minutes and felt just fine.

After taking in the amazing beauty of the room, I heard a voice that made me realize that I wasn't alone.

"I see that you love my work of architecture."

I look up to the top of the stairs to see the most beautiful woman I have ever seen leaning on the handrail. She had a complexion that is as pale as snow, her hair is a platinum blonde that matched her skin and was done up in a loose french braid, the eyes had the look of ice that was very subtle, the eye shadow that surrounded them was darker. The dress she wore a dress matched her eyes and the castle around her.

She walked down the stairs to meet up with me while I asked, "Yes, it is very beautiful. But who are you?" A twinge of fear was heard in my voice. After becoming petrified through most of the end of 2nd year, I became a bit skeptical of out of the ordinary events, even if it is magic, what is happening now still made me cautious.

"There is no need to fret." She replied to me cautiousness in a calm tone, "I am not here to hurt you." She stopped in front of me, her aura was giving off this sense of regally and calmness, "My name is Elizabeth, but you may call me Elsa."

"My name is Hermione." After feeling her aura, I let my guard down a little.

"Come with me, I will tell you a story that will help you."

She led me through the massive door behind me to a city next to a fjord. The city is called Arendelle, a beautiful kingdom that lived for centuries to which she grew up in. I asked her where in this kingdom she grew up in. In response she lead me through the gates to another castle, one made of stone and wood, and one that signifies the rulers of Arendelle.

Elsa raised her arms and said, "Welcome to my home."

It took me a while to get it, "Wait a minute! You were a ruler of Arendelle?"

She simply nodded her head and told me the story she was getting to, the story of a certain ruler of Arendelle. Her. The story starts when she was eight, her sister Anna went up to her bed and woke her up so they can play. The result though left Anna hurt due to the power that Elsa had in her, to which she would tell me about later. After that incident, their parents locked up the gates and separated her from Anna. Ten years later their parents went out to sea for a celebration, only to be caught in a terrible storm and die in a shipwreck. Three years after that, Elsa was crowned Queen, but unfortunately her powers were revealed and she fled to the north mountain. After a little skirmish with an ambitious prince from the south, she took control of her powers and ruled over the kingdom with a loving embrace, with both help of her sister and the new husband that Anna married, a ice-harvester named Kristoff.

A year later, Elsa found a traveling man with powers both similar and opposite to hers, named Eldrid. A few weeks later, the fell in love. Three months later they were happily married. Age caught up with them and their souls went on to find two people to find to children. After the story is told, we are brought back to the Ice castle entrance.

"How can you tell which child has one of the souls?" I ask.

"For that I would like you to do something." She replied, "Will you do it?" I nodded, "What I want you to do first is to hold out your hand, palm up" I do so, "Now you must find a force within you that feels both cold and comfortably cool." I found it then nodded my head again telling her I found it, "Now take a line from it and bring it to your palm."

I do so and a snowflake the same size as my palm floats over my hand. The appearance startled me a bit but after I realized that it was not hurting me I ask, "How am I doing this?"

"One of the souls had found its home. More specifically," She raises her hand another snowflake the same size floats above her hand, "My soul."

I disconnect the power and drop to my knees in shock, "And to think that finding out I was witch was shocking enough, but this tops it!"

Elsa goes down on her knees and places her hands on my shoulders. I looked up to her and found a familiar person in her eyes. That person being me.

"I know it is a lot to handle. But that is the reason I am here, to help you."

"I would like that very much." I reply.

"Alright then, shall we get started?" She asks.

For the next half hour she helps me with keeping the lid on tight tightly to my emotions. Both fear and anger are the ones that lead to my demise. Love is the one that helps me the most. The way she does this is by meditation to which she tell me I should do everyday for 30 minutes. She also told me a few ways on how to release the power from my hands.

When the half hour ends Elsa talks to me, "It is time for you to wake up, we will be continuing your training over the course of three weeks. You will also need to keep and eye out for the one who has the soul of Eldrid."

"How will I know it's him?"

"When you feel a wave of heat pass by you, find a person with black hair with a red tinge at the ends, and he will also have eyes the color of a very bright amber." She finished explaining.

"Is it alright if I tell my friends about this? It'd be kinda hard not to have a good explanation for all of this."

"You may, but to everyone else, it must be hidden. And when you get the chance at Gringotts, ask the goblins that you wish to see the vault of The Snow Queen and The Fire King. I will see you every night to continue with your training. Until then, see you soon."

"See you soon." As soon as I said that my dream vision went to black.

* * *

I woke up again, but this time I saw the all too familiar ceiling color of my bedroom. I then sat up on my bed feeling very refreshed. Then I remembered the point of the dream.

I took out my hand and found the same force Elsa described to me, drew out a line from it and released it from my hand. And, like in the dream, the same size snowflake came and floated above my hand. To this I smiled and stopped the flow of the magic.

When I looked at the time, I noticed that I only slept for 20 minutes. I got up at went to the bathroom to freshen up a bit more. The thing that I wasn't expecting was who I saw in the mirror. When I saw my reflection I nearly screamed. My hair had changed from the bushy brown that I have lived for thirteen years, to a pure white platinum blonde that is now smoothed out. My skin paled to almost the same shade, and my eyes went from a chocolate-brown to an icy blue. In short, I had become a thirteen year old version of Elsa.

"Well, if I look like Elsa. Than the person who has Eldrid's soul is supposed to look like him as well." I said the thought out loud.

After coming to terms with the new look that I have obtained, I went down stairs to tell my parents about this. When I was able to not have them be freaked out anymore, they took the news of my powers about as well when I told them about my news of being a witch.

Now the only thing that goes through my head is a question that will lead me on a journey.

_Who has the soul of Eldrid?_

* * *

**And that is Chapter 2**

**Side note on the names: The name Eldrid is ment to fit the power he has. The name means "Firery Spirit" in Norse. Also (Most people don't know this) Elsa is just the shortened name Elizabeth.**

**Please Follow, Favorite and review.**


	3. Where Are You?

**Quick AN: I would like to thank all the people who have made this story be loved. To the 21 Follows, the 14 Favorites, To both "god of all" and "Ocean's Oracion" for the praises said in the reviews, the 488 views of the 30 countries, and to SailorNova007 for putting me into your community. My thanks to all for making this all happen in 4 days.**

**Disclaimer: Whatever plot or name you see that is not recognizable. It belongs to me.**

* * *

Three weeks later. (Explaining the training in detail just sounded a little ridiculous to me.)

_Harry POV_

After the full three weeks that Eldrid trained me in every night that I went to sleep, my strength as increased. Not only was I fit in the physical department (To which I was proportional to an Olympic swimmer) and as well as the mental strengthens I have, My fire powers have grown tenfold. I was able to make any shape imaginable, another technique that Eldrid gave me, that took loads of nights to master, was fire travel. The way it works is somewhat like apparition, but instead of being squeezed through a extremely small tube, the fire transports you there. The only similar thing apparition is the ever so loud pop when you arrive at your destination, the main difference is that there is no chance what so ever to get splinched.

On the start 2nd week, Eldrid told me about what was going on with my scar.

On the day my parents died and to which I received it, when Voldemort unleashed the curse, it rebounded off me due to the love my mother put over me and hit him. When it did, a piece of his dark and already ripped apart soul tore again and latched onto the only living thing in the room. Me. He made me into a vassal for his soul. I had and inkling that it was called something else, but neither Eldrid or I knew what it was called. I decided to look it up later.

To help in getting rid of this piece of evil, Eldrid helped me focus my power upon the soul. As the soul died, the process of it dying was unbearable to handle. It gave off this horrible screech, and a black smoke that had several heads of Voldemort floating off. After coming back from the painful experience, I had the feeling of freedom without worrying about an evil parasitic soul to be holding me down.

During the three weeks, the Dursleys were able to accept me as family, both Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had come to me and apologized profusely for all the damage they have inflicted for the past 12 years. Heck even Dudley gave in and made a promise to stop the bullying. All in all, they became the family that I have yearned for. I still cook for them, they just don't hammer me down for it. They told me, they put themselves into my shoes, losing the they love and care of birth parents, and then having to deal with the abuse of relatives. So they decided that they should stop right then and there and treat me with the same care as they do with Dudley, minus the spoils, I really don't need it. On the subject of my magic, they embraced it.

Right now I am taking the bus to the Leaky Cauldron. It is time I took care of my

After the dragging on of time aboard the double-decker transport, I got to the said place. As I walked past the bar, Tom did recognize me, but I just simply held a finger to my lips to tell him that I wished to be kept anonymous. In respect, he simply said a simple "good day young man" and let me be on my way to Diagon Alley. After tapping the order of bricks on the wall, I made my way straight to Gringotts.

Walking straight to the head teller.

"I would like to speak to the head of the Potter fortune."

The Goblin looked up for a brief second to get a glance at me then had his eyes go back to the parchment he was writing on.

"I'm sorry. The head of the Potter fortune will only speak to those who are directly linked to the Potter family. May I have your name so he may owl you at a another time?" He drawled on while still writing.

"The name is Harrison James Potter. And the owl won't be necessary."

The goblin's hand that held quill stopped moving, he looked to me then said, "Will you please confirm it by dropping some of your blood into the bowl over there." He pointed to a brass bowl with a knife on top that had runes on it. I took the knife, cut my thumb and let my blood drop into the bowl, a fair amount went into it, then the cut I made healed with no scar. After a few seconds, the bowl of my blood gave the confirmation of identification to the head teller, "My apologies Mr. Potter, If you would please follow Griphook he will lead you to him."

The named goblin came up to me and led me on.

"It is good to see you again, Griphook." I said to him.

"As to you Mr. Potter." He replied.

We got to my banker, named BoneRaker, we discussed my inheritance. Apparently, my parent's will was never read. He explained that the Ministry said that I was too young to know, and along with the tremendous amount of death eaters that are still loyal to Voldemort, they were able to stop the will of James and Lilly Potter from being read. In it, the names listed to people who were dear friends to my parents. One Sirius 'Padfoot' Black (He was unable to be there due to being locked up in Azkaban), a Remus 'Moony' Lupin, head of the DMLE: Amelia Bones (They also told Sirius that he should marry her), and the Transfiguration professor Minerva 'Minnie' McGonagall, they left a certain amount of money to each of them and left the rest to me. In it also was the name of the one who betrayed them on Halloween, a one Peter 'Wormtail' Pettigrew. They explained that he was the secret keeper for the Fideleus Charm on the house they (including me) were in. I told him that the amounts that were listed were to be transferred.

"One more thing before I go, BoneRaker. I was told by a certain someone, that I was to asked to see the vault of the Snow Queen and the Fire King."

To this, the whites of his eyes grew, "How, in the name of the gods, do you know that vault?"

I looked around to see if there was anything that would be watching us then asked, "Is this room secure enough? What I have to say and show requires for us to have complete privacy, and to be unheard."

"There are spells and charms that do that job, so there is no need to be worried. It is the law of the bank that the one who is in charge of a large fortune, like yours, have rule of that, if broken, will the worst consequences imaginable."

To that, I raised my hand and let out a flame and said, "I am the reincarnation of Eldrid the Fire King." I extinguished the flame, "He himself told me about the said vault."

"Oh my! This is a strange turn of events. If you would please wait in the seats out side I must talk to the others about this."

I was out by Griphook to the seats outside of BoneRaker's door. In the mean time, one question kept running through my head.

_Where are you?_

* * *

**I was going to go on and do Hermione's side of the story but this is gonna to have to do.**

**As per usual. Favorite, Follow, Review, and (To quote FPSRussia) Have Nice Day.**


	4. Nearby

**Here is the some-what 2nd part/reply to the last chapter. Now I know everyone knows the answers to Italicised questions, because I wrote the answers down in the summary. I already know this, the only people who don't, are the people who I write POV for. It is dramatic irony that I am going for this, it is the thing that I am using for when the two meet.**

**Disclaimer: ****Harry Potter &amp; Frozen****, Eldrid. 'Nuf said.**

* * *

_Hermione POV_

It is now August 22. The day after the three-week of training. The end results were amazing. My muscles were now filled out into that of an Olympic gymnast, the mental ward around my mind is as impenetrable as Fort Knox in America, and my ice powers were now at fully at my use and under my control. The beauty of it all, still never ceases to amaze me. One stomp of my foot and I'm able to make any room into a place to ice skate. The hair and the eyes were still something that I was still trying to get use to. After living with the bush of hair for my entire life I got use to it. And then I got these powers and the looks as well, it still creeps me out every time I look at the mirror to wash up in the morning. Another down side to it, is that it becomes worst than a rat's nest when I wake up.

Right now I'm taking the tube to go to the place that will give me more answers. Gringotts.

Seeing as though I live out in Oxford, the trip to central London to the Leaky Cauldron requires taking the train, then hopping on the bus to the nearest stop point.

It was oddly empty for a bar, other than Tom, there was a head count of only 5 people, myself included. After passing through the brick wall entrance and all the shops, I got to the head teller goblin of Gringotts.

"I would like to talk to the goblin in charge of a certain vault."

"Which vault is it in particular?" The teller goblin asked.

I looked around in fear of someone listening in, "I would rather not say it while there are other human beings around. Can you put up a charm to block out what we say and do?"

He looks at me skeptically but he snaps his fingers and all of a sudden all the sounds of the other tellers along with the wizards and witches all fell silent they walked past us like we are not here, "It is done. So which vault do you wish to see again? But if I may first ask, what is your name?"

"My name is Hermione Jean Granger, and I wish to see the vault of the Snow Queen and The Fire Queen."

To this, the goblins eyes looked like they were going to pop right out of his skull, "How, may I ask do you know of this vault? It has been kept a secret since-"

"The ending rule Queen Elsa of Arendelle. I know it because I am the one who has her soul." To prove it to him further, I raised my hands and let a small flurry of snow shoot and fall above the both of us. The goblin became speechless in both the knowledge of Elsa and the powers that I have from her.

"I need to go and confer with the said goblin. In the mean time, please go and sit down in the waiting room that way." He points to my right and I head into the room to wait and see if I will be accepted.

Through out the wait, I kept wondering where the person who has Eldrid's soul might be. Did he get the same instructions to come here and go to the vault? Did the training he receive from Eldrid be about as long as mine? But through out all these questions, only one sticks out the most.

_Who is it?_

* * *

_Third POV (Office of the Head Manager goblin: Snow Queen and Fire King vault) (__**AN:**__**Wanted to put a little info on what is going on beyond the two reincarnates**__)_

In the office, a single goblin is writing down the statements for the secret vault that was created by King Eldrid and Queen Elsa of Arendelle. It being so secret, it never was revealed to anyone of the Ministry. The only people who do and would know of it are the goblins who are working for the vault, descendants of the two royals, or any one who has told the person about it.

All of a sudden the head of the Potter fortune came into my office with a look of urgency, "What appears to be the problem BoneRaker? What urgency requires the use of the vault?"

"The main client of the Potter fortune is wanting to see the vault!"

To this, he became both skeptical and speechless with shock of the request, "How does he know?"

"He claims to be the reincarnation of King Eldrid. He himself has shown me the power of fire that he has obtained."

"Hmmm, we need further proof. Tell him that we will be needing to do a soul scan to confirm that he is the reincarnation." He nods and goes out to tell him.

The goblin gave a small smile to the activity that finally happened. The smile was only there for a very quick appearance because 5 minutes later, the head teller came in, "Is there a problem, Bogrod?"

"A young witch wishes to see the vault of Elsa and Eldrid."

_Two in one day! Very curious._ The goblin said to himself, "Who is she, and how did she know about it?

"Her name is Hermione Jean Granger, and she is the reincarnation of Queen Elsa. She has the powers as well!"

"Have her be soul scanned for confirmation, then have her escorted to the carts and meet up with Griphook and the boy he is escorting. Keep them separated till then. We want them to meet each other before they go to the vault." Bogrod nodded and went off to set the orders in place.

_So, the Snow Queen and Fire King has come back. This is big new indeed. Let us hope that this does not leave Gringotts. If it does, It will become extremely messy for the two young ones._

* * *

**Okay Ladies and Gents. The next chapter is going to be the meet up. It may take some time due to the things that have kept me quite busy.**

**Favorite, Follow, Review, (switch to Russian accent) and as always have nice day.**


	5. Found You

**Sorry for the wait for this story. I've had major writers block on how both Harry and Hermione meet up at the entrance of the vault rail cars. That, and the 9am-3pm work hours for the last 4 of the 5 weeks have not let me get to writing. If it does not seem like the best that I have written from the rest of the other four chapters, that is my own fault.**

**Disclaimer: Eldrid is mine. Everything else, is not.**

* * *

_Harry POV_

So after a few minutes, BoneRaker came back to what I presume was the office of the head of the Vault of Elsa and Eldrid (Saying their title names is kind of a mouthful).

"The head of the vault would like to have you soul scanned for further confirmation."

I was kind of confused at this request, but then I had to remember that these are the goblins that I am with. Having a more detailed search on something that seems quite farfetched to anyone else would help in where I am now.

I follow Griphook again to the soul scanning chambers. When we got there, the procedure required me to take off everything on my torso. Which ment that I had to go in there shirt less. Well, at least the chambers were walled off to the people outside. I wouldn't want to have a gawking, gossiping girl walk by and bring the unwanted attention that I already have enough of as The-Boy-Who-Lived.

After for what seemed like 5 minutes, Griphook came in and told me to wait for the final results on the bench outside of the scanner chambers. I walked to the door, put my clothes back on and sat down on the said benches.

In the mean time I took out my favorite American half-dollar coin that Uncle Vernon gave me and rolled it across my knuckles. In the time space of the training weeks that Eldird gave me, the times for when I was awake were either for continuing the training or spending time with my relatives. In that time, Petunia shared with me some more of her recipes, Vernon gave me lessons that are similar to what a father gave to his son (this included the coin roll that I'm doing now), and Dudley became the brother that I was never able to have. I was also able to show with them my fire abilities when I had a firmer grip on them. it kind of shocked them at first, but then they became more and more amazed and acceptable of it.

After 10 minutes of waiting for confirmation on my soul, Griphook comes back and says to me, "If you would please follow me to the rail car station, I will be taking you to the vault. "

I get up and follow him to the rail car station.

We got to the entrance, then Giphook stopped me and said, "There is another costumer that is heading to the vaults as well, we will be waiting here until they arrive." I nod my head saying that is fine. As soon as I finish nodding, my body shivered to the feeling of a chill going down my spine. I thought at first that it was nothing, then I remembered Eldrid's words for when something like this happens.

_"She will be near by when you feel the sensation of a chill going down your spine. When you feel it, find the woman who has pure white platinum blonde hair, skin as white as porcelain, and eyes the color of this ice." He gestures to the blue ice of the ballroom we are in._

I looked to rail cars (no one was in them), then right behind me (there is only Griphook), then I finally look back down the hall leading here to see a woman coming over here. A woman with pure white platinum blonde hair, porcelain white skin, and ice blue eyes.

_There she is._ I say in my head. I look at the face of the person that has Elsa's features, _Wait a minute! Is that -"_

* * *

_Hermione POV_

After a few minutes of waiting, the teller came back, sat back on his seat and said, "If you will please follow the goblin to your right, he will take you to the soul scanning chambers for further confirmation of your claim."

I look at the goblin on my right, then thought, _Well I did make a claim that does seem a bit outrageous, so what's the harm in having them get complete confirmation? I have nothing to hide anyway._

I follow the goblin to the chamber and he tells me the procedure. I get in and take off my sweater and shirt. For privacy reasons, they let me keep my bra on. After a few minutes of scanning my soul. The teller that led me her came in, told me to get redressed and wait on the benches till the results are double checked and passed through the head of the vault. In the mean time I took a £2 coin from my pocket and rolled it across my knuckles to keep myself busy.

10 minutes went by and the goblin came to me again saying, "If you would please follow me to the rail car station, you will be taking you to the vault."

I shoved the coin back in my pocket and followed the goblin. Right as we got to the hall leading to the rail cars, I felt an immense wave of heat go right by me. For a second I thought it was just a nothing, then I remembered Elsa's word for when something like this happens.

_"When you feel a wave of heat pass by you, find a person with black hair with a red tinge at the ends, and he will also have eyes the color of a very bright amber."_

I begin my search for that person by looking ahead of me (nope), behind me (no one but the goblin), and then down the hall to the right (still nothing). Right as I we turned left to the rail car entrance I see a person standing there with another goblin. This person had black hair that had a red tinge at the end, when he turned to me I saw that his eyes were a very bright-colored amber.

_It's him!_ I shout in my mind. I take another look at this man's face then realized something about him, _Hold on. Isn't that-"_

* * *

_3rd POV_

"Hermione?!"

"Harry?!"

The two of them stood there for a moment in total awe of each other, both for the realization of who the they are reincarnated from, and who the reincarnation is. The pair walk towards each other slowly, then from 10 feet away, they ran to each other an clashed into a hug.

"Oh my god, Hermione. I can't believe this." Harry said .

"Nor can I Harry. Nor can I." She replied.

The two broke apart the hug and both had huge smiles on their faces. But as soon as they saw one another's eyes, the smiles faded into looks of awe. The awe that the both of them saw in each others eyes was due to the immense amount of love that they both saw.

From Hermione, Harry look beyond her eyes and beyond Elsa and saw the real Hermione in her soul. What he saw there was nothing more than pureness of love for him.

From Harry, she saw beyond both his eyes and Eldrid, and saw the caring and protectiveness of a man who is in the same amount of pureness for her.

When the deep digging of the window search ended, Harry gathered all of his Gryffindor and made his move. He reached out his hand and caressed her face to which she leaned into. Then for his finale, he leaned his head forward and she did so as well which connected their lips for the kiss that the both of them had only dreamed about.

The two delve deeper and deeper into the passion that was immensely saturated in the kiss. To them they never saw anything happen, but they felt themselves be connected both of mind and soul. To the two goblins that accompanied them, the most amazing spectacle was seen from the two reincarnates. As soon as the two kissed a small glow that is both ice blue and amber red flickered to life, as the kiss grew deeper and deeper the glow grew bigger and bigger. It got bigger until the need for oxygen came to surface, by that time the glow grew to half of the hall they were standing in. The two stood in each others embrace with their foreheads touching, they both opened their eyes and both smiled at the outcome.

_I hope this will never end._ Hermione thought

_I have the greatest of faith that it will not._ Harry replied, via his thoughts.

To this Hermione look at Harry and said to him, still by thought,_ Harry! We are a soul bonded couple!_

_Yes, and I belive this would have happened regardless if we were the reincarnates of Eldrid and Elsa._

To this, they reconnected their lips and fell back into the pool of passionate love.

* * *

A bit aways from the Gringotts bank, inside the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Magical Marriages **(If it is called something else please put it in the reveiws)**, lies a book that has been held on by magical human beings since the time of Merlin. This particular book lists the names of Soul Bonded couples. In that text dated on the year 1981, lies the names of two people.

_Harry James Potter &amp; Hermione Jean Granger_

Below it are two connected lines that go at a 45 degree angle towards one another and met at a pointed tip. Below the pointed tip lay only one word.

_Completed_

* * *

**Yes, I went the soul bonded way. But to be honest, that didn't come until I wrote at the point of the two going to kiss. At that point I just thought "Eh, what the hell, why not?".**

**Now I am really sorry about not posting this immediately after the poll was finished. But by that time, I had too much stuff in my hands and on my mind.**

**I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter. Please Favorite, Follow and Review if have not already. (Slip into Russian accent) And as always, have nice day.**

**P.S. This became finished at 1am 8/12/2014 PST.**


	6. Vault of Elsa and Eldrid

**I am so so SO sorry for the immense delay of this story. I really just have been hitting a brick wall of writers block over and over again to continue on with one of the best stories that my fans really seem to like.**

**Just a while ago, I posted a new story. It is a crossover of Harry Potter and a MOBA game called Smite. It is inspired by the same type of Xover made by an author named Arsao Tome called "Smite Godling Harry". It is on a somewhat same take as his but it, the main differences in mine are that it takes place in the summer after 3rd and there is no use of Harem (I'm not the biggest of fans to read it).**

**One last thing. 141 followers, 113 favorites, 38 reviews and with 9,000+ views. WOW! No other words can explain how greatful I am for the support of this story.**

**To jaclynfrost, Silverdragonstar and pesten26: I'm glad that I am making you guys happy.**

**To Jewlbunny: Wait no more Ms. Jb.**

**To BrownEyesAngel: Thank you for the kind words and you no longer need to wait.**

**To god of all: Thank you for the kind word's and here is that awaited continuation.**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter of Powers Reborn**

**Disclaimer: If you thuroughly go through the wiki's of both Harry Potter and Frozen, you will see no reference to both my story ot my OC Eldrid. The only resemblence you will see is an OC belonging to TheStanfordExperiment named "Ignus", I have nothing in this that would belong to him and neither do I have his permission.**

**Key  
**"Talking"  
"_Thinking/Soul Bond talking_"  
'_Tundra/Ea/Glacia Speaking_'  
Spell

* * *

Harry POV

After what seemed like a few minutes of snogging with my soul mate, both Griphook and the goblin that is escorting Hermione got our attention and we headed to the empty rail cart.

Like the last two times that I went on this somewhat rollar coaster of a trasport, I enjoyed the thrill of the only speed that it goes, the same goes for now. Hermione on the other hand, she clinged on to my arm in fear of falling off.

"_How in the world you get used to something this fast and dangerous is beyond me_" Hermione said to me over the bond.

"_Push back the fear, feel the wind in your face, and feel your self be like the eagle that soars through the wind._" I explain, "_If I ever had the chance, I would take my broom and fly around the castle. The only reason I use my broom is for Quiditch._"

To this she replies, "_Well the only reason that I do go to the games is just to watch you fly._"

"_I feel that I should quit the team. I feel that if I do it any longer, I'll just be falling off my broom again._"

In return to this statement, she kisses my cheek and says, "_I would certainly would like the idea of being next to you in the school instead of watch and hope every minute that you won't be hurt._"

"_I also think that what we are doing right now would be an unfair advantage._" I add in.

Our thought talking was broken as we felt the cart slow down to a halt. What layed before all of us was a strech of caving floor and a single iron vault door.

"Alright," Griphook says, "Vault of the Fire King Eldrid and the Snow Queen Elsa." We step out of the cart and look upon the massive door. Unlike #687 (My trust vault) and #713 (former vault holder of the Sorcerers Stone), the door was colored. On the left were scortch marks that outline curling fire. On the right was complete frost. The two met in the middle in a spiral with only the tip touching and a bright star met them.

"To enter the vault, you must place a hand to your respective element. It will scan your magic and soul to see if you are worthy to pass." The other goblin escort explained.

* * *

3rd POV

"_On the count of three, we should put our hand on it together._" Hermione says to Harry over the bond.

"_On your count hon._"

"_Alright in one . . . two . . . three._"

They simaltaniously put their hands on the respective element and feel a giant source of magic run through their hands and connects to their souls. They feel it search for the source of the elements they behold in them, then takes out a small line out from it and puts it to the door. As the process of the soul scan and drawing out of the element source finishes, they see the door start to change. The scortch marks turned to actual fire, the frost started to freeze even more so and turned to pure ice, the two spirals that came from the opposite sides came to the middle and made the star glow so brilliantly that after a few seconds the two dwarves and two humans had to cover their eyes. By the time it did die down, the four people uncovered their eyes and see the vault door open in two.

As the door finished opening in it's highly unusual way, Harry and Hermione walked forward and into the vault.

Inside the vault was unlike anything they could imagine in a vault of Gringotts. Like the door, the cavernous vault was split into the two seperate elements. On the right half, the entirety of it was that of volcanic soil. On the left, everything was as pure ice as the ice castle made by Elsa the Snow Queen. The only things on each side that were not ice or volcanic soil were the books on the repective shelves inbeded in the walls, a set of gigantic crystals that had a burning flame and a spinning snowflake, and another set of crystals that held a foriegn animal. For the fire side, a firey red, and black striped tiger lay on its stomach asleep in the crystal. Over on the ice half, lay another tiger but completely white with black stripes. At the back of the room there lay two staves standing upright, an indent in the wall and a bird of some sort with its wing spread out.

When they finished their observations, the indent in the back of the room shot up a small collum of fire and a small swirl of snow. From those two things came out two people from each collum. From the fire came a tall man with a beard and hood on his head. From the snow came a woman with loose braid with a tiara on top.

"Hello to are reincarnations." Said the man in the hood.

"And welcome to our vault." The woman with the loose braid continued.

The two realized who the two people that came out from the fire and snow. They are the two that they seperatly trained with. It was Elsa and Eldrid. Both of them were made entirely out of fire or snow.

"What you see before you is a message that was made by our powers." Eldrid explained.

"This is to give you a little tour of what is in this vault." Elsa continues.

"As you can plainly see, each side of this place represents one of us by what it is made of."

"The books that you see on the shelves are a collection of books that are near and dear to our hearts." Elsa explains, "On the bottom left of my side, and the bottom right of Eldrid's, you will find a leather bound journal of all our adventures."

The two of them go to the said side of there elemental half and both find the leather bound book.

"Now on to the staves that you see on the either side of us." Eldrid motions to said objects, "When we first learned about reincarnation and hear the chance that our souls would go on to a wizard and a witch. We went to the Olivander that owned the store at our time and have him make these. We emplore you to take them. They will help you with both your magic and your elements when a battle comes. They also have a function that turns them into a wand when the time comes. If you want more info on what they are made of, go to the Olivander of your time and tell him they were made by his ancestor in the 19th century."

The two went to their adjacent staffs. Harry looked to his soulmate and asked "_Should we?_"

"_Lets wait till the message is over._" She replied.

"Now on to the crystals." Elsa says, "The ones you see at the other ends of the shelves are the pure forms of your seperate elemental powers. These were the gifts given to us by the spirits we are selves were the reincarnations of*. If you want to learn of what we did to obtain these gifts, read up on our journals. These are back ups for times of need which I hope will not be nessesary."

"The next crystals are more important for the now." Eldrid adds on to the subject of the crystals, "The two tigers you see that look like they are sleeping, these are our what you would call our familiars. The fiery red tiger you see on my side is named Ea**. Like the both of us, he has powers over fire as well. Just be careful when you wake him. He gets majorly cranky when he is woken up. Also you might have a hard time doing that as well."

"As for the white tiger that you see on my side," Elsa continues, "Her name is Glacia******. And as Eldrid said, she has the same type of control of the elemental power like ours. But unlike Ea, she is not as cranky when woken up."

(**If you want a better representation of what Ea and Glacia look like. Picture in your mind a Sumatran tiger, change the orange color under the black stripes to a fiery red tone of color to get Ea. As for Glacia, picture a Bengali white tiger [yes, those do exsist.].**)

"Now we move on to our little friend right above us." Eldrid points to the spread out wings of the bird.

"The bird that you see up above is a winter phoenix that bonded with the both of us when we came to England. Her name is Tundra*******." Elsa says.

"Now on to the part of how you two get those three out of hibernation. If you want to get our tiger friends out with out any repercussions, get Tundra out first." Eldrid explains, "Out of the entire family, she was the only one who is able to get those two under control. To free her out of her crystal, Hermione." The girl looks to Eldrid with open ears, "You must direct the emotion of love to her and it will dissolve her prison. When that is done, you must be ready to catch her."

"I hope that you find the items you see before you helpful in any way." Elsa finishes.

The two enties of fire and snow that are in the shape of Elsa and Eldrid walk backward into their collums that they came through and the two elements dissolve, finishing the message.

"Well," Harry speaks up, "That was quite informative."

"Definetly." Hermione agrees, "I say we should move on to the staves first before we do anything."

"Agreed."

* * *

Harry POV

I go over to the staff on my elemental side and take a look. It was a dark red type of colored wood. At the top were four seperate wood pieces and a fiery crystal ball indented in the middle. (**If anyone asks what it looks like. Look up Saruman's staff up on Google images and replace the color of the black wood and the white sphere with what I just wrote.**)

I pick up the staff and feel the most immense rush of warmth run through my body. It was even greater that when I got my holly wand.

I take a line of my fire element and bring it to the staff. It takes it without hesitation and a ball of flame shoots in between the four points above the crystal ball.

"Wow," I say, "I have a feeling that this will come in real handy." I make the staff go into its wand form and see that the wood pieces and the crystal ball move to the bottom of the wand. The handle is made of the continued wood from the four wood pieces that hold in the crystal ball.

* * *

Hermione POV

As my boyfriend walks over to his staff, I walk over to mine and take a good look at the design. It was a icey blue staff with a hollow shell of wood at the top that had thin curved pieces of wood to make it look like a bit norse-ish. Inside the hollow shell was a black stone with white random patterns on it. (**For the design of this staff, use the design of Gandalf the White's staff and make it a icey blue color. Inside the 'shell' [seeing as though I don't know what it is originally called] put in a snowflake obsidian.**)

I pick up the staff and feel a refreshing coldness wash over me and and relax my mind. This feeling felt much more different than that of the time of reciving my vine wand.

I drag a line of my element and bring it to the blue staff. It takes it with gusto and has a snowflake the size of my palm float above the shell.

"Wow" I hear Harry exclaim, "I have a feeling that this wll come in real handy."Definetly." I say in agreeance.

I will the staff to a wand and it shrinks to the same size as my vine wand. It still retained it's icey blue color, the shell with the white patterned black stone moved to the bottom of the wand. The handle is designed with the same type of thin wood in a spiral going around the wood.

I look to the pheonix to get ready to release her. I look over to Harry and say, "You might want to catch her when I unfreeze her." He walks right underneath the bottom of the bird and nods to show that he is ready. I gather all the love that I have for my family, my friends and foremost, my boyfriend. I see the ice melt until i reaches the end of her claws. At that point she drops down and lands in his hands.

* * *

_Harry POV_

I catch her and wait for her to wake up. After a few seconds I see Hermione make a small mound of snow. I lay Tundra upon it and we wait for her to wake up. We see her head shake and jump to her feet with her wings folded.

'_Where am I?_' We hear her ask. She sees us and then asks more with, '_Who are you? What are you doing here? Where's Elsa and Eldrid?_' The more she asks the more protective and agitive she gets.

"Whoa whoa whoa, easy there. We are not here to hurt you." Hermione says to show that the both of us are not her enemy, "You are in the vault that Elsa and Eldrid built in Gringotts Bank in Diagon Alley in the city of London, England. As to who the both of us are. I am Hermione Granger, he is Harry Potter, and we are the reincarnations of Elsa and Eldrid."

She looks at the both of us with a look of disbelief then asks, '_What year is it?_'

"The year is 1993. You have been asleep for approximately century." I respond to her quere.

She calms down, and then says, '_I am sorry for the harsh tone that I was speaking. Waking up in a enviorment that I am not familiar with makes me a little sceptical._'

"That is understandable." Hermione says.

Tundra looks over to Hermione and asks, '_Would you mind if I perch on your shoulder? I would like to wait a little bit before I start to fly again._'

"That is fine." The winter Pheonix flaps up to her shoulder.

'_Would you by chance happen to know what happened to Ea and Glacia?_' To answer Tundra's question Hermione points to the white tiger while I point to the firey red tiger. She looks to the frozen cats on both sides and sees their predicament, '_Ahh, so they ended up like me._' She points out, '_Well if they are to be freed, might as well start with Glacia. She is always kinder when woken up no matter how long she's been sleeping._'

Hemione and I move to the white feline in frozen hibernation. Tundra hops off of Hermione's shoulder to the ground in front of the tiger. Right before our eyes we see the ice melt leaving a very dry but still sleeping white feline.

'_Hey Glacia! It's time to get up._' Tundra says loud enough to stir up the said tiger.

The white tigeress then gets into a routine to wake up. She shake her mane, stands up, stretches her front legs while yawning, and then she whips her tail back and forth to get the kinks out. She then looks at Tundra and says in a clam voice, '_Good morning, Tundra. How long was I out for?_'

'_About a century._' Tundra replies.

Glacia does a double take, '_Really? Well, best sleep that I've ever had._' The female tiger looks up from the white pheonix and sees us, '_Well, hello! Who might you two be?_' She said in a curious yet happy tone. It felt that nothing short of a threat to kill her will make her go off like a firecracker.

"My name is Harry Potter." I start off with, still keeping up with the polite tone, "And this is Hermione Granger."

"We are the reincarnates of both Elsa and Eldrid." Hermione continued.

'_Ahh, I remember Elsa telling us about her incarnate would be the one to wake us up. I really hope that we will be getting along swimmingly. Now that I'm awake where might Ea be?_'

I move out of her line of sight and sweep my hand to the ice incased tiger.

We see Glacia lift her right paw and place it between her closed eyes, indicating that she is doing the feline equivalent of a face-palm, '_Oh my lord._' She drops her paw then looks over to Tundra and asks, '_You want me to do it?_'

'_I'll do it. You just be ready to shout in his ear, and be ready to whap him on the head just in case if heavier requirements are need._' Tundra replies.

"Is it really that hard to wake him up?" Hermione asks.

'_Yes._' The two reply flatly.

Glacia then says, '_Put it like this. Do you remember when you wake up in the morning in a very comfortable position and just want to nothing but to just lay there to sleep?_'

"Yes." Hermione answers.

'_For Ea, every place that he sleeps is exactly like that. When you try to wake him, he will tune you out until you either get to a right degree of loudness or if you use outside methods like dumping water, a whack on the head, or anything else to wake him up._'

'_So a word of caution._' Tundra warns us, '_You might want to cover your ears against Glacia's roar. It's going to get pretty loud._'

The two animals turn to the red tiger and begin their job. Tundra melts the ice the same way with the white tigress. As soon as all the ice melts completley, both Hermione and I clamp our ears.

* * *

_3rd POV_

'_HEY!_' Glacia shouts with a roar, '_GET UP YOU LAZY FELINE!_'

After 5 minute of roaring/shouting, the red cat stayed still as a stone. While trying to do so, Ea mumbled the ocasional '_Go away._', '_Let me sleep_', and '_Five more minutes_'.

The pheonix looks to them and says '_You can open your ears now._'

The two humans uncover their ears. Hermione looks to Glacia and asks 'Do you mind if I give it a try?"

'_Sure go ahead._'

Hermione lifts her hands and focuses a ball a snow over the sleeping Sumatran tiger. She turns the ball in to water and drops it on to Ea.

The wet feline jumps to it's feet and shouts in anger, '_I TOLD YOU NOT TO WAKE ME UP!_'

'_Good morning to you too._' Glacia deadpans.

'_Even encased in ice for almost a century you still are a pain in the neck to wake up._' Tundra adds.

Ea shakes of the water and then notices who is with them, '_Oh. Hi. Who might you two be?_'

We gave our introductions and he gave a look of knowing, '_Hmm. Well I guess that a wake up call is needed._'

'_Yeah, like every other time that is needed._' Galcia states.

* * *

**I am going to stop right there. I have done a lot of writing and need to stop.**

**Now on to the astericks that were several paragraphs away.**

***This is a reference to the second story of "Ignus" called "Initium Magica" writen by the ever popular and amazing TheStanfordExperiment. The story is that after the events of "Singed" Elsa and Ignus go on another journey that involves two spirits that they are human incarnations of and face an evil duo to get to the set of crystals that is for emergency.**

****This is a small reference to another story of TheStanfordExperiment. It is the idea of Manen in 3 chapters of a one-shot collection fic called "Kindling". Manen is a mountain lion that was cast out of his pack for being smaller and is found by both Ignus and Kristoff while they are trying to hunt the beast that has been terrorizing Arendelle (Manen himself). They bring him to the castle and he becomes family of the royal family.**

*****This is a reference to a 4 part series and another story still going on that is done by jjslll54. The 4 part series is called "Harry Potter and the Magic of the Elders of the Universe" and the still going on story is called "Divine Intervention". The idea that comes off these stories is the white pheonix named "Hedwig" who bonds with Harry and Hermione after the two of them accept their 3 separate titles (5 total between the two).**

**As for how Tundra, Glacia, and Ea talk to humans. I would say is would be like a form of communication telepathy that they project to the human mind, with there consent of course.**

**If you don't follow me as well as this story, I posted a new chapter up for my Zelda fic called "Love in the Form of a Gig".**

**All of those stories that I mentioned in the astericks reference and my own are all suggestions to all.**

**And of course, as usual, Follow, Favorite, Review. (Switch to Russian accent) And as always, have nice day.**


End file.
